Question: There were $230{,}600$ jobs available in the field of radiology in the year $2014$. Each year, that number is expected to grow by $0.9\%$. Write a function that gives the expected number $j(t)$ of jobs in radiology $t$ years from the year $2014$. Do not use commas in your answer. $j(t)=$
Explanation: Increasing at a rate of $0.9\%$ means the expected number of jobs keeps its $100\%$ and adds $0.9\%$ more, for a total of $100.9\%$. So each year, the expected number of jobs is multiplied by $100.9\%$, which is the same as a factor of $1.009$. If we start with the initial number of jobs, $230{,}600$ jobs, and keep multiplying by $1.009$, this function gives us expected number of jobs in radiology $t$ years from $2014$ : $j(t)=230600(1.009)^t$